


Playing For Keeps

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhade decides to break his promise to Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Playing for Keeps  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Rhade/Harper  
>  **Rating/Category:** R/Slash  
>  **Prompt:** Andromeda, Rhade/Harper, playing for keeps  
>  **Word Count:** 1,210  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** set in/around Season 5 after [The Last Time](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/86853.html). Thanks to colls for the beta, I wouldn't be writing in this fandom without your support!

Rhade sat on the barstool, swirling the contents of his glass; his whole body a perfect portrayal of a man dejected. He couldn't ever remember feeling this way, and he didn't much care for it either. Hastily, he swallowed his drink in one gulp. The alcohol warmed his blood but did nothing for the cold feeling in the pit of his gut. It had been seven days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes since the last time he had slept with Harper. Since the last time he'd held the other man in his arms and whispered that godforsaken promise. He didn't know what in the hell had made him do it. Last time his ass! If he didn't get Harper in his arms and beneath his body very soon he was going to go crazy. And with his temper, crazy wouldn't be a good thing.

For the last week he'd been irritable and ill-tempered. He had been short with everyone to the point where even Dylan had finally snapped, taken him aside and told him to do whatever it took to get in a better mood. Dylan had even hinted that maybe his getting laid wouldn’t be a bad idea. If only he could. Rhade had come within an inch of telling him that was the problem. The only one he wanted warming his bed was the one person he couldn't have.

The one person he had promised he would never touch again. Damn!

It was time he faced facts. This was more than just sex, he cared for the engineer more than he should and a lot more than he would like. But it was too late. Harper had already wormed his way inside of his heart. Rhade slammed the empty glass onto the table and quickly left the bar. He was going to find a way to get Harper back in his arms and this time he wasn't making any promises he couldn't or wouldn’t keep.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It had been seven days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes since the last time he and Rhade had slept together. Since the last time Rhade had made his body melt. Harper dropped the flexi he’d been holding in his hands and let his mind wander back over to what it felt like to be with his Neitzschean.

But Rhade had promised that it would be the last time. And despite everything that Harper had done to entice him, the other man had kept that damn promise.

Honestly, what did it take to make a Neitzschean break his word?

Harper really wanted to know. It didn’t seem fair that he melted every time he was even near Rhade. For some reason, probably those supposedly superior genes, the Neitzschean didn’t have the same problem. Harper was positive that Rhade wasn’t suffering the way he was because he had tried everything to get his attention. He had even invented ways for them to be alone. But the minute Rhade saw that no one else was around he would realize something urgent he had to take care of and would leave Harper alone to deal with the raging hard-on that was brought on by the proximity to the Neitzschean.

After seven days of handling things himself, Harper was starting to get desperate. He knew it sounded corny but he needed to feel the completion that only Rhade could give him. To have that big hard body wrapped around his, to feel the muscles straining as Rhade worked to bring them both off.

Without quite realizing what he was doing, he’d dropped his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock. Within minutes his body was trembling on the brink of an orgasm.

“Trance needed me to come and get....” Rhade left his sentence unfinished as he finally realized exactly what the engineer was doing. _Damn! Not this again_. He wanted to go slow with Harper, to make him realize that he wanted him in his life and not just for sex. “You do make a habit of doing this, don’t you?”

This time Harper didn’t act surprised or guilty at getting caught in the act of pleasuring himself. His hand never left his cock as he turned his head towards the door. “Well if you weren’t so stubborn trying to keep a damn promise that no one asked you to make in the first place, then I wouldn’t have to do this all the time. Now would I?”

Rhade couldn’t believe what he had heard. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

“I didn’t know. I thought that you didn’t want me to ‘do that’ anymore.”

“You know for a supposedly superior being you are really dense sometimes.”

“Do you mean that you......” Rhade shook his head. “I thought I would have to...”

“What?” Harper couldn’t keep from smiling. “Woo me?”

“Don’t make fun. I....” Whatever he was going to say was lost as he watched Harper continue pleasing himself.

“Could you quit doing that?”

“What? This?” Harper bit back a moan as he ran his hand playfully down the length of his cock and up again.

“This is serious.” He waited until Harper had quit touching himself before he continued. I’ve never...” Rhade swallowed hard and tried again. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Harper lost all thought of being playful at Rhade’s confession. “What way?”

“I have no right to feel this way. I have no right to want you the way I do. And I’ve tried for...” Rhade glanced at the time before he continued speaking, “seven days, three hours and fifty-eight minutes to stop but I can’t. And I’m tired of trying. I’m going to make you a promise.

Harper groaned. Not another promise!

A smile lit up his eyes as he walked toward the engineer, he slid his arm around Harper’s waist as he leaned his head down and whispered in his ear. “I want you. Not just for sex. I want to talk with you until I don’t have a voice. I want to hold you in my arms all night. I’ll never lie to you. I’ll never hurt you." Rhade took a deep breath before he continued, "I’m in love with you Seamus Zelazny Harper.

Harper stared at Rhade with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I didn’t know that you felt about me that way too. I thought I would have to...” He trailed off as Rhade interrupted.

“What? Woo me?” He smiled as he repeated Harper’s own words back at him.

Harper grinned sheepishly. “Well, yeah. It’s been a real pain in the port injector trying to get you to notice me again.”

Rhade pulled Harper close against his body, his lips mere inches above the other man’s. “I’ve never not noticed you. It took all of my self control not take you again.”

Harper unzipped his Neitzschean’s leather pants, slid them to the floor, and wrapped his hand around the other man’s hard cock before he asked, “How’s your self-control now?”

“What self-control?” Rhade whispered right before his lips claimed Harper’s in a passionate kiss.

 

After seven days, three hours and fifty-eight minutes of denying their feelings for each other Telemachus Rhade and Seamus Harper were finally playing for keeps.


End file.
